Run Away
by Buffy Crazy
Summary: Back story before season 3 about Faith and what Kakistos did to Faith's watcher and why she ran away.


Faith Lehane :

Run Away

Faith Lehane kicked the vampire's jaw and produced a stake from her coat pocket. She jumped onto the vampire, and got thrown off. She performed a Kip Up and back kicked the vampire in the stomach. The vampire ran at her from behind and she threw it over her shoulder. It got to it's feet and Faith jumped on it's back. She impaled the stake in the heart of the vampire and landed on her feet as dust exploded beneath her.

"Very good, Faith," Penny Granger looked at her slayer, who brushed dust off her front.

"I know," Faith put the stake in her pocket. She had been called when Sam Zabuto's slayer, Kendra had been killed by a vampire called Drusilla. She had learnt about the other slayer that was alive, Buffy Summers, and had thought about meeting her one day. Although Buffy was still alive only her death would activate a new slayer.

"I thought tomorrow we would start training with the crossbow," Penny announced.

"Five by five," Faith replied. Her feet crunched in the snow as she walked. Although it was near the end of the summer there was still snow.

"Yes. Quite," Penny walked side by side with her slayer. 

Faith knocked on Penny's front door, a loud, echoing knock that shook the house. 

"Guess I'm stronger than I thought," Faith muttered. Penny opened the door and Faith walked inside to start her training session. Faith walked to the weapon chest and picked up a crossbow. It had a wooden bolt loaded in it, instead of the iron ended ones. Faith aimed it at Penny's heart.

"Faith will you not raise weapons at the watcher?" Penny glared at her slayer.

Faith lowered the crossbow and walked out of one room into another. Her training room. In the middle of the room there was a vaulting horse, at the sides of the room were a couple of chests full of different weapons. On the walls there were targets. All at different heights to test her speed and aim.

Penny walked through the door and began her lesson.

Faith back kicked one vampire, and threw another other her shoulder, on top of the on she had kicked. She ducked down and picked up her crossbow from the floor. She pointed it at the vampires that were on the floor, aimed and shot. They were reduced to dust.

Faith punched the air and reloaded her bow. Penny walked over to the weapon bag and swapped her stake for a sword.

"You won't be needing that," a voice said from behind Faith.

Faith jumped up and turned to face the speaker. It was a vampire, he wore red and had vamped out. His feet and hands were cloven and he beared his teeth at Faith.

"And you are?" Faith asked.

"Kakistos," the vampire called Kakistos replied. Penny walked behind Faith and raised her sword.

"And you would be here for what? An amulet, some baby bones?" Faith aimed her crossbow at Kakistos.

"To kill you, slayer," another voice came from behind Kakistos. This guy wasn't vamped out yet and he wore a velvet-like material suit.

"Who the hell are you?" Faith asked.

"Mr. Trick," Mr. Trick replied.

"Cute name," Faith mocked. Mr. Trick saw red and jumped at Faith. Faith backhanded him and sent him across the floor.

"Faith shoot him!" Penny shouted.

"A little pre-occupied here!" Faith shouted in reply. Kakistos continued to watch the battle going on between the slayer and his hench man. Some more vampires gathered around Kakistos and watched the battle as well.

Mr. Trick jumped off Faith and ran back to Kakistos.

"You just wait. I'll kill you!" Mr. Trick shouted.

"No I think I'm reversing the roles!" Faith shouted back. She shot her bow and the bolt got Trick in the back, he jumped and continued to run. Kakistos and his vampire gang ran off.

"That was strange. And rude," Faith turned to see Penny, who was gone.

Faith ran down the street, heading for Penny's house, wondering if she had gone home early, she hadn't. Faith dumped the weapon bag and grabbed a long bow and a broad sword.

She walked outside and started down the road, snow gathered on her face and in her hair.

_Where the hell am I going?_ Faith asked herself. _I'm looking for a vampire that I don't know where lives. Well, I guess I'll just have to keep on looking._

Faith walked through a cemetery, looking in every mausoleum. She destroyed a vampire nest and then she found a crypt. Inside Kakistos was giving commands, Penny was tied to one of the many statues in the room and one of the vampires held a knife to her throat.

Faith kicked down the door and burst inside.

"I'm not going to let you kill my watcher!" Faith shouted.

"Why not?" Mr. Trick asked.

"Because it's wrong," Faith leapt at the vampire that had been holding the knife to Penny's neck. She jumped and performed a roundhouse kick. The vampire's neck snapped and it's deader corpse fell on the floor. A few more vampires ran at Faith and they ended up as dust in the wind.

Mr. Trick watched as his master's workers turned to ashes, then he leapt into the dead fray. He kicked the slayer and then grabbed her neck, he held her in a necklock and held her as he and she watched Kakistos.

Kakistos walked over to Penny and picked up the knife in his cloven hand, with difficulty he undid the gag and then he put the blade to her skin. He pushed it down and watched as blood seeped out of the wound. He raised his teeth to the blood and sucked it. He made some more cuts and drunk them as well. He then put the blade through her gut and pulled it out and pushed it back in again repeatedly. More blood seeped out of the deeper wounds and then Kakistos dropped the knife. He grabbed Penny's neck in his hands and snapped it with a loud crack.

"Nooo!" Faith screamed as she pulled away from Mr. Trick. He let her go and she kicked him in the groin, he groaned and she made for the door. 

She ran from the mausoleum to Penny's house and packed some suitcases. She packed weaponry and went to the nearest bus depo. She boarded the nearest bus that went to Sunnydale and decided to go and meet the Slayer.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
